


Promessas

by RaytoTsukishiro



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaytoTsukishiro/pseuds/RaytoTsukishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Também sinto muito a tua.” respondeu o português, afrouxando o abraço para olhar nos olhos de Kaká. “Se pudestes sair da clausura... mas talvez fosse melhor não.” Falou e sorriu beijando a testa de Kaká, reparando então na camisa da Seleção brasileira nos ombros do jogador. “Vieste cumprir a promessa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promessas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eles não me pertencem nem na vida nem na morte. Faria muitas maldades se eles fossem meus escravos, mas aqui eles pertencem um ao outro.
> 
> Nota: Na real, Cristiano é um belo FDP e acabou trocando de camisa com o Lúcio, que a levou de volta para que ele pudesse trocar com Kaká.

**Promessa** s

Era uma promessa.

Ele e Cristiano prometeram trocar as camisas depois do jogo entre Brasil e Portugal pela fase classificatória da Copa do Mundo 2010. Seria o último jogo para ambos os países naquela etapa e poderia significar a classificação de um ou outro, ou até de ambos.

Mas no segundo jogo, contra a Costa do Marfim, Kaká acabou expulso por uma confusão com o jogador do time adversário e ficara suspenso do jogo contra Portugal. O fato de o Brasil ter se classificado para as Oitavas de Final, de forma alguma lhe servia de conforto.

Falara com Cristiano logo depois do jogo e ambos lamentaram o fato de Kaká não poder estar em campo no jogo contra a Seleção lusitana, mas ouvir o consolo da voz do jogador português até que não era tão ruim.

No dia do “confronto” entrou pesaroso no estádio em Durban, com Elano a seu lado, já que nenhum dos dois poderia ficar no banco de reservas, foi encaminhado para a Tribuna de Honra de onde assistiriam a partida.

O jogo inteiro não fora bom para nenhuma dos duas Seleções, com atuações mornas de ambos os lados e Kaká pensou que talvez fosse melhor assim, já que ambos os paises já estavam classificados.

Saiu da tribuna logo após o encerramento da partida, cumprimentou os colegas de Seleção e se encaminhou ao vestiário junto com todos, onde ora se lamentavam pelas próprias atuações, ora comemoravam os pequenos destaques, principalmente os de Júlio César e mesmo se divertido com os colegas, o seu pensamento estava no vestiário do outro time, onde sabia, Cristiano o estava esperando, afinal fora uma promessa.

Kaká avisou aos colegas que iria ao vestiário de Portugal, lembrando do “trato” que havia feito com Cristiano e sorrindo ao ouvir Robinho pedir para que “quebrasse a cara de Pepe por ele”, saiu deixando o grande barulho que os colegas faziam para trás.

Quando chegou ao vestiário português a maioria dos jogadores já havia saindo, não vira Pepe, seu também colega no Real Madrid, mas não lhe passava pela cabeça realizar o pedido de Robinho. Cumprimentou rapidamente alguns jogadores que saiam do local e perguntando por Cristiano, entrou.

Seu sorriso se alargou ao ver o português ainda sem camisa e com uma toalha no ombro, já estava praticamente sozinho, salvo a presença de um homem que ele não conhecia, mas que também parecia já estar de saída. Ele caminhou em direção ao outro para cortar o que lhe parecia uma imensa distância entre eles.

Cristiano também demonstrou um grande sorriso ao ver o meia brasileiro e caminhou para encontrá-lo, recebendo-o com um grandíssimo e carinho abraço, que não poderia despertar a mais leve suspeita.

Os lábios do atacante português colaram-se ao rosto do meia brasileiro para tocar-lhe os lábios no momento seguinte ao que o homem deixara o local. Kaká entreabriu os lábios e beijou o português suavemente, pondo os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

“Sinto muito a sua falta”, Kaká disse ao pé do ouvido do atacante da Lusa.

“Também sinto muito a tua.” respondeu o português, afrouxando o abraço para olhar nos olhos de Kaká. “Se pudestes sair da clausura... mas talvez fosse melhor não.” Falou e sorriu beijando a testa de Kaká, reparando então na camisa da Seleção brasileira nos ombros do jogador. “Então vieste cumprir a promessa?”

“Promessas devem ser cumpridas, não é mesmo?”, Kaká disse, retirando os braços do pescoço do português para pegar a camisa sobre seus próprios ombros e colocá-la sobre os dele. “E onde está a sua?”

Cristiano olhou para o banco do vestiário. Embora soubesse que em alguns minutos alguém apareceria para lhe cobrar pressa, suas coisas ainda estavam desarrumadas, jogadas ali, ele pegou a camisa e estendeu para Kaká,

“Tens certeza que ainda queres minha camisola? Está com um desagradável odor de suor.” falou e cruzou os braços esperando a resposta do brasileiro.

“É bom assim. Pelo menos posso sentir seu cheiro.”, Kaká respondeu e sorriu levando a camisa ao nariz.

Cristiano também sorriu e virou para procurar na mochila uma câmera fotográfica.

“Tiremos uma foto para marcar esse momento.” disse ajeitando a câmera para o automático procurando em seguida um local onde pudesse colocá-la. “Porei no facebook para que todos vejam o quão amigos nos somos.”, brincou Cristiano após tirar a foto, enquanto a via ao lado de Kaká.

“É melhor eu ir, o pessoal está me esperando.” disse tocando o rosto de Cristiano e deu uma olhada para a bagunça do companheiro de Real Madrid. ”É melhor você começar a se arrumar também.”

Cristiano passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, como costumava fazer e o puxou para um beijo mais ardente e antes que os lábios se separassem os braços novamente se entrelaçaram.

“Estarei sempre contigo.”, Cristiano sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se soltarem. “Isso também é uma promessa.”

Kaká sorriu para o amigo e amante e se foi. Embora nada respondesse, Cristiano sabia que aquela também era a promessa de Kaká.

**FIM**


End file.
